


Danta Claus

by Cougar88



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Headcanon, M/M, One Shot, phan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougar88/pseuds/Cougar88
Summary: Phil is disappointed when the Christmas tree delivery guy shows up not wearing a kilt.  Dan returns home shortly afterwards, surprising Phil with something special.





	Danta Claus

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help running with an opportunity. Thanks to Phil's live show for the idea!

The day has arrived!  Dan and Phil are having their Christmas tree delivered.  But Dan has plans, and Phil is on his own.

“Come on, Dan.  You can’t leave me.  Kilt man is coming with our Christmas tree!” Phil whines as Dan gets ready to head out.  “Phil” Dan rolls his eyes, sighing.  “You know I have to do this thing” he adds, fixing the collar on his shirt.  Phil could’ve sworn Dan had cancelled his plans.  Even if he hadn’t, why can’t he?  There’s still plenty of time!  Phil doesn’t want to be alone when the Christmas tree shows up.  “Ugh!” Phil slumps onto the sofa, grabbing a pillow for comfort. 

“Besides, what if it’s a hot guy wearing that kilt?  You don’t want me to interrupt, do you?” Dan throws his head back with laughter.  Phil retaliates, throwing the pillow at Dan’s head.  “Hey!” he giggles and blushes.  Dan knows Phil too well, and Phil hates when things are obvious.  “Well, don’t be long, yeah?  I want to start decorating as soon as possible.”  Phil sounds more cheerful.  He eyes the box of tree decorations that has been in storage since January. 

Besides Halloween, Christmas is the one holiday Phil likes to go all out for.  He strings lights up everywhere, and wears a different Christmas jumper for each day leading up to the big day.  Dan can’t even begin to recall where all the jumpers came from, but he thinks it’s a bit much.  Especially whenever he wants to borrow something from Phil.  Honestly, every time he goes into Phil’s closet, all he sees are those bloody jumpers. 

“I know, I know.  I promise I won’t be long” Dan smiles warmly at his best friend as he puts on a leather jacket.  “Won’t you freeze?” Phil raises an eyebrow.  It drives him nuts whenever Dan wears anything leather.  But Dan doesn’t know that.  Or at least he thinks Dan doesn’t know.  Dan will never forget Phil’s face when he wore his infamous leather shirt to a party.  Phil had to make quick work of his drink, and disappeared into the bathroom for a good fifteen minutes. 

“And steer clear of the street phannies!” Phil hollers after Dan as he heads for the lift.  “Ugh” Phil slumps back onto the sofa.  He looks at the clock with anticipation.  Kilt man won’t arrive for at least another two hours.  It will give Phil enough time to tidy up the place, instead of just sitting and chewing his freshly manicured nails.

Before long, the buzzer is ringing, and Phil has to go down to meet the man delivering their Christmas tree.  Phil can’t decide if he’s excited or nervous.  While he’s curious to see a prospectively hot guy in a Christmas kilt, his gut is twisting with nerves.  “Coming!” Phil opens the door with a shaky hand. 

Before he can think to rearrange his face, Phil reacts.  It’s a huge letdown.  The guy is a little less than average looking, and he’s not wearing the damn kilt.  Phil feels robbed.  “Hi” Phil can’t help the disappointment in his voice.  “Are you Phil Lester?” the guy asks, looking at the tag on the tree.  “The one and only” Phil grimaces at his own awkwardness.  “Where would you like it?” the delivery guy asks.  “Follow me please” Phil leads him into the lounge, where a tree stand is already set up. 

“You might want to put water in it before I release the rope” the kilt-less man instructs, still holding onto the tree.  “Right.  One second please” Phil sounds like a robot.  He can’t help it.  He’s not good with strangers.  Especially strangers who disappoint him.  Not that it matters, because was he really going to do something with a complete rando?  “Is that enough?” Phil asks, emptying a 3 litre jug of water into the base.  “Plenty.  Here.  Put this in the water.  Then I’ll get the tree anchored in.  Don’t forget to water it every day” tree man says as he’s clipping the rope. 

Branches spring outward, and Phil has to jump back to avoid being attacked by the tree.  He accidentally yelps, and tree man laughs.  “It won’t bite” he jokes, handing Phil extra packets of tree food.  “Every other day with these, and only half the packet each time” he points at the instructions on the tiny paper that was attached to the rope.  “Sure thing.  Thanks!” Phil is finally more enthusiastic.  He can’t wait for Dan to get home so they can decorate.  “Merry Christmas!” Phil shouts in a sing song voice as tree man leaves. 

Now that the tree is up, Phil sits and wait patiently for Dan.  He shouldn’t be much longer.  Phil decides to go make some hot cocoa whilst he waits.  Dan loves the way he makes it – with Bailey’s Irish cream.  They don’t drink it that way very often.  Only on special occasions.  Since this is the first year in their new flat with a real Christmas tree, Phil feels like celebrating a little bit.

Just as he’s pouring the cream into his cup, the door buzzer rings again.  Phil wonders if tree man maybe forgot something, like his cellphone, or keys.  “Just a second!” Phil hollers, setting his mug down on the coffee table.  He quickly admires the tree on the way to the buzzer, smiling brightly.  He hasn’t been this excited in a long time.

“What did you for….”  When Phil opens the door, he isn’t quite prepared for the sight now before him.  “OH MY GOD” he gasps, slapping a hand to his mouth.  Standing in front of him with a miniature live Christmas tree is Dan, wearing his button up shirt – which is unbuttoned halfway – his leather jacket (unzipped and wide open), and a very short Christmas kilt, revealing his very pale, but muscular thighs. 

It takes Phil a few seconds to compose himself.  He doesn’t want to freak Dan out by staring with his mouth wide open.  “Wh.. What are you DOING?!” Phil can’t stop his voice from cracking.  He takes a few steps backwards to make room for a shivering Dan.  “Surprise!” Dan smiles widely, nudging Phil’s shoulder with his own as he walks into the lounge with the miniature tree.  Phil is simply speechless.  He can’t seem to form a single word, not to mention the zing that instantly traveled to his groin.

“Do you like?” Dan sets the tree down on the coffee table, still grinning.  _Holy fuck!_   Phil takes in a sharp breath.  “B… but.  WHY are you wearing that?” Phil can’t control where his eyeballs look.  It excites Dan.  “Well, since I knew nobody in their right mind would deliver a Christmas tree wearing a kilt, I decided to have a little fun with it” Dan laughs, shaking his hips in the way he used to do the sexy end screen dance.  Phil’s eyes bulge, and he has to look away, blushing profusely for even allowing Dan to see him looking.

“What’s the matter, Philly?  A little too much for you?  Didn’t I say there might be a hot guy delivering a Christmas tree?” Dan laughs, moving to stand in front of Phil, who is completely flustered and full of facial color – a rarity for him.  “You planned this?” Phil almost stutters, but now he has regained his faculties, and can sort of speak more normal.  Dan just nods, and shakes his hips again.  “What do ya think?  Hot, or nah?” Dan wiggles his eyebrows at Phil.

Phil’s reaction is almost illegal, and it takes most of his willpower to not grab Dan and pull him in for a heated kiss.  In his wild dreams!  “Y… yeah.  I mean, it’s .. you’re … YOU’RE WEARING A KILT, FOR FUCK SAKE!” Phil accidentally drops an f-bomb, and it’s Dan’s turn to blush.  Phil doesn’t swear often, and he thinks it’s hot a hell when he does, simply because Phil blushes when it happens.  “Yeah.  That’s kinda the whole point” Dan giggles, pulling out a fresh mistletoe from his jacket pocket.

“You got mistletoe too?” Phil’s heart is doing a tap dance against his rib cage.  _What’s he planning?_   Dan simply smiles and hangs it from the hook in the ceiling in front of the fireplace.  “Why not?  It’s pretty, and it adds to the festive mood” Dan admires the green ball of mischief with a tiny bit of hope.  He makes a wish – a wish he has made every Christmas since he first met Phil – and spins it for good luck.  “There.  Now can we decorate?” Dan asks, taking his jacket off. 

Phil is still recovering from shock, and Dan is stood there staring at him, his shirt still unbuttoned.  “Uh” Phil is at a loss for words again.  Dan’s chest is very distracting, and he has already forgotten what the freaking question was.  Dan knows he’s affecting Phil.  He bites his lip.  _Maybe.  Just maybe_.  “Did you make hot cocoa?” he asks, looking at Phil’s mug.  All Phil can do is nod, and heads into the kitchen – with Dan right behind him.  _Oh God.  Help._

 “MMMMMM, Baileys!” Dan moans into his cup.  This doesn’t help Phil at all, so he tries to shake off his mild arousal and suggests they start decorating the tree.  Dan doesn’t argue.  “How’d it go with the tree delivery guy?” he makes small talk in between hanging ornaments and sipping his hot cocoa.  “He wasn’t wearing a damn kilt.  But I guess you already knew that would happen” Phil sounds mildly irritated.  How could Dan do this to him?  To shamelessly tease Phil, during the holidays of all times!

Dan can’t help but feel a tiny bit guilty as he finishes the last of his cocoa.  “Yeah.  Sorry.  I didn’t want to spoil your fun though” Dan smirks.  Phil is staring again.  “You gonna hang that?” he asks Phil.  His arm is frozen in mid-air, his hand merely inches from a bare branch.  “Oh.  Yeah.  Right” Phil answers, shakily easing the fragile ornament onto their live tree.  “Need some help?” Dan reaches out, gently taking Phil’s hand into his to steady it.  It doesn’t help, and Phil nearly drops it.  “Careful” Dan’s voice is suddenly soft, yet deeper than Phil has heard in years.

Time seems to stand still as they stare at each other for a few seconds.  Dan is lost in Phil’s gigantic pools of sunshine once again.  He wishes they were underneath the mistletoe right now.  Phil swears he can hear Dan’s heart pounding, and he decides it’s time for something stronger than Baileys.  “I’ll be right back” his words are breathless as he reaches for his cup, ducking away from Dan.  _Why does he smell like that?  I don’t remember him putting any cologne on, God dammit!_ “Sure thing.  I’ll just put these last few ornaments on, and then we’ll be done” Dan says, checking out Phil’s form as he walks away.  If he didn’t know any better, he’d say Phil’s legs were a bit shaky.

Once Dan hangs the final ornament, he closes the box, placing it out of harm’s way, behind the sofa.  God forbid Phil accidentally falls on it.  As he waits for Phil’s return, he stares over at the fireplace.  There aren’t many Christmas decorations to go around their vast surroundings, but Phil has managed to make the mantle look nice with their stockings and a nice seasonal dish, filled with round peppermints.  He wonders what his cocoa will taste like with one of them in it.

“Hey, Phil.  When did we get this?” he runs a finger along the ivy edges before opening a mint to drop it into the mug.  “Umm, last year, I think?  I can’t remember where I got it though.  I thought it would be nice to actually put it out this year” Phil answers, shuffling over to where Dan is stood, swirling his mug with the mint inside.  He’s too busy enjoying the smell coming from Dan’s cocoa to notice that two more buttons have been opened on his shirt.

“Can I try a bit of that?” Phil is mesmerized.  He cannot control his sweet tooth, and Dan knows it.  He offers the mug to Phil, who takes a long, slow sip.  Dan’s eyes are sparkling with excitement as he watches Phil revel in the tasty warmth of his mug.  Phil slowly licks his lips.  “MMMMM” his eyes are still closed.  _Just a few more moments of this bliss, please_ Phil thinks to himself, wishing this moment could last forever.  He loves when Dan stares at him with those huge brown doe eyes. 

When Phil finally opens his eyes, he sees Dan staring up at the mistletoe.  _Oh_.  “Dan” Phil whispers, still holding onto Dan’s mug, their fingers nearly intertwined.  The air is charged, and they’re both feeling quite warm from their cocoa.  Or is it their secret attraction toward each other?  Either way, the magic of the season has affected them.  What started out as a joke, has turned into an intense moment.  Phil can’t help biting his lip as he stares at Dan’s chapped bottom one.

“Hmmm?” is all Dan can manage.  He’s beginning to feel a little dizzy from the way Phil is gazing at him.  “The mistletoe ….” Phil’s voice trails off.  He releases his fingers to allow Dan to set the mug down, and pulls Dan in close, weaving his arms into Dan’s open shirt to wrap them around his bare-skinned waist.  Dan shudders, and accidentally slams the mug onto the mantle.  Phil giggles, and closes the space between them. 

Why else would Dan have done what he has done tonight?  It’s obvious now, and Phil fully intends to make up for lost time.


End file.
